This invention relates to carpets, carpet backing and a method of making carpet and carpet backing. While there have been many attempts to bind carpet fibers together using various polymers, such as polyethylene and polypropylene, there continues to be a need for a polymer based system that is both easily applied and still maintains enough flexibility while at the same time minimizing “growth,” especially at elevated temperatures.